


Kim's Best Tool

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim Possible has nothing, but still needs to stop Dr. Drakken.  Good thing she still has her best tool: herself.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Kim's Best Tool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Dr. Drakken was about to launch the satellites that would allow him to take over the world’s telecommunications. Kim didn’t have long to stop it, but she didn’t have much in the way of resources. 

All of her gear, and her clothing with it, were destroyed by Dr. Drakken’s newest ray. It had been calibrated to not destroy living biologicals, thanks to Shego’s love of dogs. It left Kim unharmed but very under geared.

Help wasn’t going to be coming. Ron was unconscious. This mission had been started with short notice so even if Wade had contacted others for help, they wouldn’t be able to get here in time. 

All Kim had was Kim.

That was it!

“You win, Dr. Drakken,” Kim said softly.

“Hahahaha! Your threats will- Wait, what did you just say?” Dr. Drakken asked as he turned away from the console.

“I said you win. I could never hope to beat you. You have so many robots protecting you and Shego is just a call away. Here I am, naked, and without anyone to help me, in the middle of your lair.” Kim was laying it on thick. She wanted to make sure that he bought it.

“Exactly! I have finally won! I will rule the planet! Do you have any final words, Kim Possible?” Dr. Drakken said.

“I wish that you would have noticed me as a woman.”

“Huh?” Dr. Drakken looked confused.

“You never noticed? All I wanted was for you to notice me. But why should you, not when you have someone like Shego around you all the time?” Kim turned away, hugging herself with her arms.

“You’re very pretty. I mean not that I’d notice or- You’re a teenager! I’m not like that and… Augh!” Dr. Drakken fumbled for words.

“You think I’m pretty?” Kim asked as she looked back to Dr. Drakken. “You know you’ll be the one making the rules soon.” Kim started to slowly walk towards him, swaying her hips as she walked. 

“I will, because I’ll be the ruler of the planet.”

“You could make it so that there wouldn’t be anything illegal in what we both want,” Kim said. “How can love be wrong?”

She walked past the robots without being mangled, burned, electrocuted or anything else. That was her first obstacle. There was no stopping now. She had gotten past Dr. Drakken’s defenses but she still needed to hit the self-destruct button for the satellite. 

Kim walked right up to Dr. Drakken and put her arms around his neck, letting him fully see her naked body. “I’d always admired your mind, but I never appreciated how handsome you are. It was destiny for us to become enemies, but it always had to end like this.”

“It did?” Dr. Drakken was flushed red. He awkwardly put his hands on Kim’s hips.

“Of course. The only way we can be together is like this.” To her surprise, Kim found herself really getting into it. Not as much was acting as she would have admitted to anyone but herself. She really did admire his mind and he really was kind of cute now that she’d put her mind on that track.

“At night I lay in bed and I think about you inside of me. I think about all the times you’ve had me in your power and how you’ve never tried to do anything with me. It makes me want you more when you’re being an evil gentleman, but also frustrates me.”

She reached down and started to undo the front of his pants. That was the moment that broke through to Dr. Drakken. He took over for her, undoing her pants and pressing her against the console as he kissed her.

Kim returned the kiss. The console supported her weight as she brought her legs up to wrap around Dr. Drakken’s waist. She gasped as his first thrust into her. Together they found a rhythm in their sex. Kim liked it. She wasn’t faking anything about that.

There was just one thing she had to do first. Kim found the self-destruct button by touch and hit it.

“Satellite self-destruct initiated,” the computer announced.

“You tricked me!”

“I did,” Kim admitted. “That doesn’t mean we need to stop,” the last part was an offer.

They looked at each other before they went back to having sex. Both of them knew that even if they’d still be fighting against each other in the future, the dynamic between them had shifted forever.


End file.
